


[Podfic] Rescue

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Violence, complicated family relationships, flashfic, mortal peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from pentapus:“What did you give me?” Dick fell over again which was a bitch and half when Jason was trying to shoot.





	[Podfic] Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517313) by [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus). 



[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e14ef94b6a6e2be9cd014a49a6c7e21c/tumblr_psdoum2SdE1vo6bj7o1_500.jpg)

Cover by frecklebombfic, fanart [by pentapus](https://pentapoda.tumblr.com/post/166191823678/pentapoda-jaydickweek-day-1-de-agingage)  
(click for full-size version)  
  
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] Rescue

Duration: 0:05:52

###### Browser streaming:

###### Download:

  * MP3 & mobile streaming: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/Rescue/%5BDCU%5D+Rescue.mp3) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5rhfrw2hte215cy/%5BDCU%5D%20Rescue.mp3?dl=0) | 2.79 mb.
  * Mediafire: [M4A Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d4d8lk2ve7kqwgg/%255BDCU%255D_Rescue.m4a/file) | 2.80 mb. 

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to pentapus for giving planket permission to podfic their works, and also for giving permission to use their art for the cover image! Thank you to Vidri for the rec in particular, and for dragging me into batfam feelings in general.
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> It's podfic bingo season! This fills the Gen and Read a Fic Cold squares on my bingo card, and also this month's theme of Heroes (lolsob).
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments, and please also go back to leave some for the author if you haven't already! Those notification emails get us through lean times ♥️


End file.
